A Living Nightmare
by California Girl Sammy Phantom
Summary: [Completed] A day after Kyle's death,Sammys best friend's Danny and Larry,also known as the box ghost,is hiding a secret from her.But she finds out shes a halfa.She meets Sam&Tucker,but she doesn like how they treat her.
1. Intro: Nightmare Memory

A Living Nightmare

Intro:

Nightmare Memory

Sammy lay in her bed thinking of a time that once in her life that she was happy. No memory what so ever came in her mind, every now and than a small ounce of happiness would come to her mind but they would all end with misery.

Sammy turned off the lamp that stood on her bed side table. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Her head buzzed with horrid memories from her past. She tossed and turned in her bed until the nastiest memory was a dream.

She was 10; she sat on a swing that was in the park, staring solemnly at the ground. Everything around her seemed happy every one was, except for her. Her hair was in front of her eyes as she looked down. Her hair looked black but it was brown, just dark brown and was very straight.

Sammy swung her feet back and forth and the swing moved a little. She looked up frowned and once again looked down at the ground. Her eyes were fixed on a shadow moving towards her. It was coming closer and closer. She couldn't stand to watch the shadow any more she lifted her head up and she saw a boy walking towards her. All of a sudden she was happy but, just a little.

The boy sat on the swing next to her. Sammy stared at him and the boy stared back. "Hi Kyle!" Sammy cheerfully said.

"Hey Samantha what's up" Kyle responded.

"How many times do I have to tell u I don't want to be called Samantha, I prefer Sammy. Call me Sam at the very least." argued Sammy. She didn't like to be called by her full name, Samantha. She didn't want to sound so girly in any way if possible. All she ever wanted was to be happy.

Now Sammy was inside of a room she was 11 she was in a corner of a room, her hands were over her eyes. 'Is it over' Thought Sammy, 'No it's not', she told her self, 'but than again there is no more noise.' She uncovered her eyes and saw Kyle on the floor, dead; she did not know how this could have happened. Confused, Sammy ran out of the room crying.

Sammy jumped out of her bed and sat on the window sill and began to cry. The memory was too horrible. She sat there for at least fifteen minutes crying softly to her self. "Who ever it was…who ever it was that k-killed him will p-pay." She mumbled to her self.

She slowly walked to her bed, looking at the ground. As she hopped into her bed she looked up at the ceiling and knew she wasn't alone.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Unexpected Visitors

Silenced followed the next few minutes. Sammy looked around the room she thought she just heard a voice but she saw nobody around the room. So Sammy rolled back into bed.

"Hello Sammy. Had a nice dream?" said a voice.

"No! It was terrible…everything is terrible!" Sammy told the voice. "Just terrible!"

"Well how about we talk about this dream. Hmm?" the voice insisted.

"No, I don't want to talk about it just, go back to-to where ever you came from."

"If you insist than." And with that Sammy felt as if the thing that spoke to her left and she was alone.

'I wonder why I always hear voices. Maybe it has something to do with me being a- no it couldn't be could it?' She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Once again she was in the "Nightmare Memory" again but something woke her up in the beginning of it. She jerked herself up, she was no sitting. Sammy was awoken by something scuffling in her bed. She tried to ignore the noise. Eventually the scuffling noise stopped and was followed by a few moments of silence. Suddenly the bed creaked,"Ugh!" Sammy moaned "not again, Larry I know your there."

"Oh you always find me. ''Ow' do you do it?" Larry said sounding a little disappointed.

Though Sammy couldn't see Larry she knew he was sitting in her bed. "How do I do what?" Sammy asked. She had no clue what he was talking about, for he had said it clearly out of no where.

"How'd ya know I was here?" Larry said as if it was an obvious answer.

Sammy rolled her eyes, and moved her frizzy hair (what some people call "bed head") out of her face, "Well maybe, maybe I would tell you if you would turn visible again"

"You just have to ruin da fun don't chya." And with that a pale faced boy with black hair and hazel eyes appeared, "What would your parents do if they saw ya communicating with a ghost eh?"

"I've told you they can't see you." Sammy snapped, her eyes glowed green and Larry stopped contradicting her immediately.

Larry thought it must be some kind of warning sign when ever her eyes glowed green. When ever her eyes glowed green and he continued to contradict, annoy or what ever he was doing many disastrous things happened. Which included injuries, or energy surges of some sort, but a lot of times weather. The thing that puzzled Larry the most was when Sammy's tantrums came to an end she felt remorseful for any damage she had done.

"Than if they can't see me why can you? Come to think of it how do you know I'm here when ever I'm invisible?" Larry wanted to know, he had been wandering around her house for 6 months. He would have been right in front of her and she had not seen him. But 2 months ago she did realize his presence even if he was invisible. If she wanted to she could talk to him by mind just like a ghost could. On top of it all she could understand and speak a ghost's everyday language.

Sammy shrugged her shoulders. 'Why can I communicate with ghosts?' She pondered on this for a few minutes. "Oh crap! Larry it's late really late I should go to bed now so uh good night."

"Yea good night." Larry said.

Something in Sammy's mind told her 'he knows why, he just wants to see if u knows'. Sammy agreed to this because something told her that this was true. 'He doesn't know that you're a dark spirit though. So that's safe at mind' this too she agreed to and she laid her head into her soft feather pillow and went to sleep.

Once again Sammy awoke but, no she did not sense any ghosts. "Damn this dream. I wish I could just forget about it." Sammy complained, "What time is it anyways?" Sammy looked at her "Pac Man" alarm clock, "Holy crap! Its 8:00! I'm late for school oh no!"

Sammy put on the first set of clothes she could find as she walked out the door she realized she had her shirt on inside out and she had forgotten her shoes. "Oh, I'm having a bad morning, that's for sure" She fixed her shirt and put on her shoes, than walked to school.

She entered Casper Middle School and walked into Math Class. The class buzzed with last minute conversation. Sammy did not talk though but sat quietly and twiddled her fingers. Suddenly a bottle cap flew over her head. A boy named Benny snapped his fingers, "Crap and I almost hit her to." The door handle turned and at once the class knew the teacher was coming. The last few bottle caps and paper balls fell to the ground. Benny jumped into his chair as quick as he could just when he sat down the door opened.

The math teacher Mr.Cravitz walked in. He wore a grey shirt with tan jeans,"Oh Ms. Samantha I was just in the office turning in the attendance sheet. Did you realize you are 10 minutes late?"

"Yes I did but I can explain. I woke u-"

"I don't need explanations. You should consider getting an alarm clock."

"But, I do have an alarm clock." Sammy said very calmly.

"Well, than set it, I don't see the point of owning an alarm clock if you don't use it." Mr.Cravitz turned to the chalk board and wrote:

Geometry quiz

1. What is the study of shapes?

2. What is the definition of a Transversal Line?

3. What is the definition of a Triangle?

4. If all 3 angles of a triangle are acute it is a what.

5. If all 3 sides of a triangle are equal it is a what.

"If any one gets the first one wrong I will explode." Mr.Cravitz announced.

Sammy did her quiz hoping she got everything right. Thirty minutes later Mr.Cravitz was passing back the graded quiz. When her name was called she got her graded quiz. She sat in her seat with her eyes closed and opened them and saw an A+.


	3. Frightful Facts

Frightful Facts

The bell ran and Sammy started to walk home. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, as if she was expecting something, but noting happened. Sammy shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk down Majestic Avenue.

Majestic Avenue was a place where the oddest things appeared and happened. But that was what everyone else said. Sammy, on the other hand thought it was rubbish. She knew only odd things seemed to happen there because the Fenton Family lived on Majestic Avenue. Maddie and Jack Fenton were ghost hunters. Every day their obsession for ghost increased more and more.

Sammy paused before turning the corner to Missile Street. 'Maybe I should sit down on the bench across the street, I am feeling a bit tired.' She thought hard on this for a while. In the end she decided she should sit down and rest. She sat promptly on the bench and stared at the Fenton's house. She got sleepier and sleepier.

Sammy was in another memory. She was like her present day self except for her hair which was waist length instead of shoulder. She realized that this occasion had occurred three months ago.

She sat down on a stool inside of a lab. It was full of ghost hunting equipment which meant it was the Fenton's under ground lab. She was staring at Mr. and Mrs. Fenton working on a machine. It was a portal of some sort which was tall enough to walk into without bending over, but the portal didn't seem to work. Sammy attempted to suggest something but decided her advice would be of no use.

"Hey, Sammy" said a voice from upstairs.

"What?" Sammy yelled.

"Come up here I don't want to interfere with mom and dad's work. We could come back down when they are done for the day."

"Oh, fine." Sammy went up the staircase that led to the kitchen. Danny was at the table. Sammy saw him and went to sit next to him. "Hey, Danny."

"About time you came up here." Danny exaggeratingly complained," what took so long."

"Oh, nothing."

"If you say so." Sammy knew Danny had something on his mind but did not know what.

"Danny, Sam we're done down here you can explore if you want to now."

"Ok, Dad." Danny yelled back. Danny was Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's son. He had raven black hair and light blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt with a bit of red on it. Like Sammy, Danny was one of Dash's, the school bully, favorites to pick on. "Hey, Sam I was thinking would you like to go inside of that portal mom and dad is working on maybe we could get it to work."

"Uh ok, but we better not get hurt." Nervously Sammy followed Danny back down to the basement.

"Don't forget the Lab suit that is if you don't want to get hurt." Danny held up a white skin tight suit with a black collar and belt, there was black gloves and black boots to where along with it. Danny and Sammy put on their lab suits and entered the broken portal. "Dad says it's going to be a ghost portal, but I don't think ghosts are real so it will

never work."

"Than why are we in here?" Sammy asked.

"Because I want to see what happens when it's on." Danny replied as if it was an obvious answer.

"Ok, just don't touch any buttons if there are any."

"I don't think there is." Danny rubbed his hand on the metal wall, not realizing there were two buttons a green one saying on and a red button saying off.

Danny's hand went over the on button. A loud humming noise started. Danny jumped away from the wall. Sammy stepped next to Danny, put her hands on his shoulders rather tightly and closed her eyes tight. Next second a green flashes were all around them. Before they were able to run out of the portal, Danny and Sammy both were hit by four glowing green sparks. Danny and Sammy lay on the floor unconscious.

Danny and Sammy both woke up around the same time. Sammy's mouth fell open, and she stared at Danny. Danny's eyes grew big and stared at Sammy. Sammy did not know why Danny was staring at her when he should be staring at himself. Danny seemed totally opposite. His lab suit's base color was now black with a white belt, white gloves, and a white collar. His boots too was also opposite, instead of black they were white. Danny's skin color wasn't its normal color, but was more of a pasty tan than white. His eyes were no longer a light blue but glowed green. Danny's hair was no longer raven black, instead was snowy white.

Danny continued to stare at Sammy, "What the hell happened to your color." Danny gasped.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Sammy said quite confused," There's s-something wrong w-with the color of y-you." Sammy regained a little bit of her ability to speak correctly and continued," I mean just look at your self in the mirror, y-your completely opposite!"

"Me, opposite? No, look just look your suit is black with a white belt, white gloves, a white collar, and your boots are white." Danny snapped.

"No, I-I can't be because your suit, belt, gloves, collar, and boots are that color."

"Sam, we were in the same accident I guess the same thing could have happened to us both." Danny said panicked.

"Well, what do I look like than? I-I want to know." Sammy was completely confused. She had no clue what was going on.

"Well let's go to the bath room. But let's not be seen, I don't want mom and dad having a fit or anything." Nervously Danny and Sammy walked up the stairs. Danny looked around, walked through the kitchen, and Sammy followed. They entered the bathroom; Danny closed the door and locked it.

Danny gasped at the site of him. Sammy saw her self and gave a high pitched scream that surprisingly that no one but Danny heard. Sammy's eyes glowed green, her face was a pasty tan, and her hair too was snowy white. Her lab suit was identical to Danny's. Sammy felt as if an incomplete part of her was now complete and suddenly she felt sadder than ever.

Danny on the other hand just stood still horror struck. "Danny, are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine, y-you should g-go home." Danny left the bathroom and Sammy followed him. Sammy wished she could look like her normal self again. Sammy thought about the way she used to look and two silvery blue rings formed around Sammy and she was her normal self again. Sammy looked at Danny, he was standing still and than he too had silvery blue rings form around him and was back to normal.

Sammy felt some one poke her shoulder and she awoke with a jerk. "Sammy? Hello? Sammy, wake up! Please wake up!" A voice said and seemed very panicked and worried.

"Wha-what?" Sammy said confused.

"Sammy, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Sammy looked up to see who she was speaking to. She saw a boy with raven black hair and blue eyes," Oh, hi Danny!"

"Hi, um I have something to tell you. I've been trying to tell you for a while but I wasn't sure if I wanted to."

"You've told me similar things like that countless times in the past few weeks. Let me name a few the park, ice cream parlor, school, after band." Sammy reminded him," And lets not forget every single one of those times you never said what you needed to tell me."

Danny stared at Sammy. He seemed very uneasy and every now and than he would look around. Sammy on the other hand just stood with her arms folded." I just wanted to tell you that-that uh, I wanted to know if you would like to go to the movies." Danny said quickly, he obviously had made it up.

"There are no movies out of my interest Danny and you know it"

"If you say so." Danny said. Sammy's eyes widened, 'I've heard that said in that exact tone. That night right after that dream I had about one of my memories. But he can't be a ghost can he?' Sammy thought she turned to a tree to stare at it for a bit. Sammy's mouth opened and light blue smoke came out of it.

"I wonder why this keeps on happening. I don't mean to make my mouth open. It opens itself." Sammy mumbled under her breath. She untied the sweater that was tied around her waist and put it on. She turned around and saw Danny shivering and looking around. She ran to Danny and put her hands on his shoulders," Danny you need to tell me what's going on with you. Now!" Sammy screamed. Danny started hopping up and down but was still shivering." Danny, now your just scaring me." Sammy snapped," Tell me now Danny. You're my best friend you can tell me anything and as far fetched it may sound I will believe you."

"Leave me alone!" Danny ran off and did not come back from the direction he ran.

"I guess I should head home now. He may have gone to Tuckers. He does get to stay outside till ten o'clock." Sammy said after hours of waiting for Danny to return. Sammy walked home in the moon lit streets alone.

After Sammy ate her dinner she went to her bed. She had a feeling Larry was going to visit. As the time went by her boredom increased. When her boredom was at its highest limit she grabbed a flashlight and read, "Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring"

"Boo!"

"Hi, Larry." Sammy said her eyes glued to her book. "And no you didn't scare me. Cause if you did, I would have thrown my book in your face!"

"Oh, okay." Larry said sounding a little disappointed, "Well-"

"Quiet let me finish my chapter, and no, I won't read it out loud to you. Because

Last time you were so excited, and I swear if you could you would wet your pants." After she had said this silence followed. After five minutes or so Larry started to hum a strange tune, but Sammy didn't care what it was as long as she got done with the chapter of her book. A few more minutes passed and," Done okay now what did you want to say?"

"Uh um oh yeah, there's some one I would like you to meet."

"I don't see any one but you."

"I know you can't see him?" Larry chuckled a bit," Danny you can come out now."

"What do you mean by Danny…Larry what's going on?" A boy appeared, Sammy gasped stunned at what she was seeing. Sammy was staring at Danny Fenton. He looked just like what he did the day of the lab accident. "The whole time!" Sammy began," The whole entire time! You-you kept this from me!"

"Can I open my eyes yet, Larry?" Danny asked," So I can see how the heck is yelling at me!" Danny screamed. The only thing Sammy hadn't noticed was the fact that Danny's eyes were closed so he couldn't see her.

Larry looked at Sammy than Danny," Hold on, I need to do something…" Larry said looking at Danny. Larry flew over to Sammy once again and whispered," Think hard about what you looked like the day of the lab accident. Than think of you turning into that."

"I need to what?" Sammy snapped.

"You heard what I said now, do it! And quickly!"

Sammy did as she was told and two silvery blue rings surrounded her, next thing she knew she looked just the way she did the day of the accident. " Whoa! That's so cool!" Sammy said loudly.

"Danny open your eyes now." Larry told Danny.

Danny opened his eye but before he could say anything," So this is what you were trying to me the whole time! And you didn't even tell me!" Sammy yelled.

"Sammy listen! I'm really sorry I kept this from you. Larry didn't want me to tell you because of weather. I have no clue what he meant by weather so I tried to telling you….but I really didn't want to find out what he meant by weather."

"Well there one thing I do know about, even though Larry wouldn't tell me a thing about why I could communicate with ghosts. I figured out some things for myself. I found out that after the accident I felt like a part of me was complete that wasn't before. Sammy looked out the window and said," Well if you look out side you can see."

Danny looked out the window; there were black clouds that covered the moon and the millions of stars in the sky. Rain was pouring into the street like a thousand guns shooting out bullets of water. Danny's first response was," Wow." He had a stunned look on his face with an expression on his face that said a lot about how he felt. Danny felt fascinated that she could do that.

Sammy continued as Danny looked out of the grimy window in her room," I'm a Dark-spirit."

"You're a what?" Danny said still looking out of her window.

"It's my reason for being negative, gloom, and dark. Mostly dark though." Sammy finished," So what else am I Danny?"

"Well uh, you're pretty much half ghost." Danny said. He was expecting a gasp, a scream, or her having a fit of some sort, but all that was heard was a thud on the bed. Sammy didn't move or speak, as a matter of fact all Danny saw was Sammy lying motionless on her bed as her normal self. Sammy didn't get up, but she was breathing,_'ok at least she's breathing, that's a bonus.'_ Danny thought.

Danny looked around and saw a huge ghost with metal armor on him," Skulker what are you doing here!" Danny said.

"Let's think there are two rare ghost children here. I followed you here, and you have brought me to her. Now, I've finished my waiting and I will now hunt you both!" Skulker said.


	4. Deep Dark Secrets

Deep Dark Secrets

"Sammy? What the heck, Larry check what's wrong with, her. I'll deal with the ghost." Danny said. Danny, being scared of ghost, was a ghost hunter. Seeing how he was scared of them most of the time rather then him finding them he let the ghost find him.

"You escaped me the first time ghost child," Skulker said," but this time, you won't."

"Skulker what did you do to Sammy?" Danny yelled.

"I've done nothing to her…at least not of yet."

"He's telling the truth ya know, Danny." Larry interrupted checking Sammy still," I think she passed out from sho-"

A glowing blue gun shot came from Skulker's gun," Silence, you dumb boy!" Skulker shouted at Larry.

Larry landed inside a cardboard box and sealed himself inside it. Danny flew to the ground of the bedroom watching Skulker fight the idiotic ghost. " This is so pathetic and a waste of my time." Danny pulled out a thermos with buttons all over it.

"Danny, look out!" Sammy screamed.

Danny hadn't realized that Sammy had gained consciousness and jumped when she had screamed. "Look out for what?" Danny looked back at his thermos and realized Skulker had shot right through it. "Darn it!" Danny yelled, "Your going to pay for that!"

Sammy didn't know the significance of the thermos, that it would be of such a great loss. She didn't even know what it did," I don't know why Danny needed that thermos so much, but if you made him upset…your going to have to-to uh, answer to me!" Sammy nervously said.

"Um Sam, you've never fought a ghost before." Danny said quickly.

"Yes I have." Sammy said jerking her head towards the cardboard box, there of which Larry had sealed himself in. Sammy really didn't know what she was doing, she just wanted to try it out.

Another glowing blue gunshot came from Skulker. Sammy was hit by it, she flung back and hit the wall. Sammy rubbed her head,_ 'Ow, that hurt!' _Sammy thought. She didn't want to say it out loud, she didn't want to make herself look weak. Suddenly Sammy had an idea, she thought of every last sad emotions as hard as she could. A black shadow formed around her, she raised up her arms, than quickly put them down. The black shadow left Sammy and hit Skulker. Skulker flew out of the room but did not cause damage.

"Sammy! How did you do that! I've never seen anything like that!" Danny exclaimed.

Sammy held her head, her eyes were drooping down," How did I do what?" Sammy said confused, she had no clue what had just happened.

"That black thing that hit Skulker it c-came from you." Danny pointed at Sammy.

Sammy tilted her head, '_What is he talking about? What did I do? Hey, where'd Larry go, ah who cares. But what did Danny mean by the black thing that hit Skulker? I wonder if this suit makes me look fat. I don't remember me doing anything…'_ Sammy thought to herself.

Danny, on the other hand, took the box on the floor and put, Fenton Ghost Tape on it. "Take that as a lesson of keeping secrets from Sammy." Danny whispered to the box, and than put it up in Sammy's closet. Sammy laughed at what Danny was doing. She sat on the window seal, and looked at the rain caused by her anger. "Sammy?" Danny said when he saw Sammy on the window seal.

"What?" Sammy kept her eyes on the clouds.

"You need to keep all this ghost stuff a secret… I'll introduce you to Tucker and Sam some time soon.

"Oh, okay." Sammy looked away from the rain outside and stared at Danny," Danny, how do I figure out what powers I have?"

"They just come to you…some things you have to think up of but once you figure out how to do it, well you know." Danny said

"Okay, well than" Sammy stopped and bit her lip and continued," well than, well only if you want to you know, cause you don't have to."

"Don't have to what?"

"Can you teach me some of the stuff you know?" Sammy blurted out," So than I can figure it out?"

There was a pause the box Larry was in started to shake. "Oh, all right." Danny said," Here's a good one…think of a force field being around you."

"Okay." Sammy said quite confused, but she did as told. A glowing green force field flickered around her. It would be there but than it would vanish. The flickering frightened her, she panicked.

"Sammy stay focused!" Danny said seeing the expression on her face.

"I-I can't do, I cant do thi-" Sammy's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell onto the floor, Sammy turned into a regular girl and began to shiver.

"Sammy," Danny ran over to her and felt her forehead," your as cold as ice." He picked up Sammy and set her on her bed. "Maybe I should show you some other time." Danny whispered to her even though she couldn't hear him. Danny walked up to her window, looked behind at the unconscious Sammy, and flew out the window.

Danny landed in the front yard of Sammy's house and started to walk home. A few minutes later," Oh, what time is it." He looked down at his watch which read 11:17,"It's just 11:17…wait, 11:17. Oh no!" Danny started to run home as fast as he could," I was supposed to be home at ten!"

Danny stopped in font of his house and walked inside," Danny Fenton, you are in a whole lot of trouble!" He was face to face with his parents.

"You see I was at Tuckers and than, we watched a really long movie?" Danny said nervously. His dad stared down at him, he looked serious, for once.

"When we say 10 o'clock we mean 10 o'clock." Maddie Fenton said with an angry look on her face," Go to your room." Danny walked up to his room and went to bed.


	5. Kyle's Visit

Kyle's Visit

"Sammy, wake up! We have to go to school!" Danny's muffled voice came through her window.

"An item rattled in Sammy's closet, there was a loud thud and a groan. Sammy jerked up from her bed," Oh no, I'm running late, agan!"

"Sam, wake up!" Danny's muffled voice came from outside again.

Sammy put on her slippers and walked over to the window and opened it,"Hold on!" Sammy yelled back. Sammy dashed to her closet. Sammy put on a purple shirt with some denim jeans.

She ran out of the door and saw Danny standing in her drive way. "Danny you didn't have to wait for me you know." Sammy whined.

"I wanted to wait for you." Danny replied.

Sammy and Danny walked down the side walk. Sammy couldn't help but to look at Danny with a smile. There was a beeping sound coming from Sammy's wrist. Sammy pulled up her sleeve it was her watch. It read 8:10," Oh no we only have ten more minutes till school starts..." Danny stooped when he realized that Sammy was no longer at his side, but she was pacing back in forth with her hands on her head. "I'm late!" Sammy cried.

Danny stared at Sammy shocked at her behavior. Danny walked in front of Sammy and Sammy bumped right into him. Danny reached out his hands and put them on her shoulders. He shook her body back and forth saying," Will you stop placing!" Danny stopped shaking her abruptly.

"Thanks, I needed that." Sammy said.

"Sammy go ghost." Danny whispered.

She stared at Danny confused, "Why, I don't want to."

"Just go ghost." Danny said," It could be a, race…" Danny added quickly.

"I'm in!" Sammy turned into a ghost and flew as fast as she could. Sammy looked around at the tall buildings next to her and the tiny cars and people below. She landed behind her school and looked for Danny. There was a clatter on the dumpster, Sammy turned around so she faced it and saw Danny standing on top of it.

"What took you so long?" Danny asked. Sammy looked at Danny puzzled," Never mind Sam."

Sammy turned and walked to Casper Middle School. She looked back at Danny, which now looked like a normal boy," Bye, Danny." She said.

Danny turned around and laughed at Sammy," Yeah bye Sam. I wouldn't go to school yet if I were you though,"

"Why? I'm going to be late if I do!" Sammy responded yet again confused. She looked down at the ground and saw white boots on her," Oh, thanks Danny." She looked up but Danny was already turning the corner to Casper High.

Sammy ran around the other corner to Casper Middle School, which was just opened a few months ago. She walked to the front of the school and went through the front doors. Sammy ran to Math class as quickly as she could. Out of now where some one stepped right in front of her. She was running to fast, Sammy ran into the person. Sammy straightened herself out with out looking at who she ran into. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She said panicked, she looked looked up and was scared," I take that back." It was Benny, Dash's younger brother.

"I'm okay, but your not, Goody Goodman!" Benny exclaimed furiously. Sammy was so scared she accidentally turned invisible and ran. "Where'd you go Goodman?" When, I find you!" Benny walked to math class. Once Benny entered the class room, Sammy turned visible and walked inside. Sammy got her self seated and waited for class to begin.

"Finally set your alarm clock?" Mr.Cravitz said

"Yes sir." Sammy said embarrassed.

Mr.Cravitz called out the attendance, "Carol Anderson, Benny Baxter." He started. Sammy fiddled with her hair," Samantha Goodman. Samantha Goodman! Samantha!"

Sammy jumped," What!"

Mr.Cravitz looked at Sammy and said." Don't yell at me. I'll give you a warning Sam, but next time it's a detention."

Sammy said no more, she went through the next few lessons with out a problem. Finally it was lunch, the middle and high school shared a cafeteria. Sammy spotted Danny, and for the first time he invited her to sit with him. Sammy picked up her lunch and walked to the table he was at.

"Hi Danny!" Sammy said cheerfully.

Danny looked at Sammy and said," Hi Sammy, meet Sam and Tucker."

"Hi Tucker, Hi Sam." Sammy said nervously. The girl named Sam looked Goth; she wore black and had very little color on her clothing. The boy named tucker on the other hand; well she couldn't tell what he seemed like.

Sam and Tucker discouraged Sammy, as they stared at her awkwardly. She felt like taking a run for it and hiding in a dark close and locking herself in there for the rest of her life.

Tucker looked up at Sammy and said," Aren't you that middle schooler who always sits in the corner, while eating your food?"

"Yes, I am." Sammy said softly. Tuckers comment mad her feel ashamed of herself. She looked down trying to hide her tears.

"Aren't you also the girl who seems to isolate her self from people?" Tucker asked again.

"Yes, I am." Sammy said softly. She thought locking herself in the closet was a great idea right about now.

"And aren't-", Tucker began but Sam elbowed his arm really hard.

"Tucker! Don't you think there's a reason she's like this?" Sam yelled at Tucker.

"Okay, okay, but why is she here Danny?" Tucker said rubbing his arm where Sam had elbowed it.

"I brought her here because she's half ghost too." Danny said.

Tucker and Sam stared at Sammy who was still crying. "Is that why she's like this?" Sam asked.

"No it's not," Danny looked at Sammy, not her face but at her hand; it was clutching a locket she was wearing around her neck. "but it's not my job to tell you…its Sammy's."

Sammy opened her mouth to speak but instead blue smoke came out of her mouth, Danny's ghost sense appeared right after Sammy's had.

Danny got up and so did Sam and Tucker. Sammy assumed she should stand up too. Danny beckoned Sammy to come over by him. Sammy walked over nervously.

"Sammy there's a ghost near by." Danny whispered.

Danny, Sammy, Sam and Tucker walked out of the cafeteria and went into the halls of Casper High. "Fenton, Foley, Manson!" A voice yelled from behind. They all stopped and turned around. The person that had yelled from behind was Mr. Lancer." Who are you?" He asked pointing at Sammy.

"I'm Sammy." Sammy replied.

"Full name, please." Lancer said

"Samantha Goodman." Sammy stuttered.

Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow. "Goodman? I've never seen you here before." He said suspiciously. He stared at her as if he were scanning her. "Wait, you're not a high schooler. You're a middle schooler. Mr.Cravitz told me all about you and your alarm clock. I'm sorry to say but as good as you are in math, which isn't that good at all, only high school students can be in here. But high schoolers and middle schoolers are welcome in the Middle school."

The four of them left the high school and went inside the cafeteria, but didn't find it in peace. Everything was broken, plus food was on the walls. Danny took Sammy's hand and dragged her inside the kitchen.

Tucker gaped at Sammy, he couldn't believe that the girl who stood before him was Samantha Goodman. 'Sammy looks really nice when shes a ghost, maybe I should ask her out sometime…' Tucker thought.

Danny, Sammy, Sam, and unfocused Tucker walked around Casper Junior High. They were just passing a drink fountain when Danny stopped walking. Tucker not paying attention ran right into Sammy, knocking her down.

"Hi Sammy." Tucker said. Sammy phased through Tucker, letting him hit the floor," And I probably deserved that." Tucker added.

"Danny, why'd you stop?" Sammy asked.

"I'm lost, I've never walked in this school before." Danny said," Sammy can you show us hot to get around here?"

"Sure!" Sammy said with a grin. Her grin quickly faded into a frown. Sammy walked to the end of the hall than took a left. Sammy stopped abruptly.

"Hey, Sammy can you do us a favor and keep walking?" Sam's voice came from behind.

"No, the ghost is over here." Sammy replied.

"You got to be kidding me, Danny this girl is a nut case." Sam said to Danny.

"No, she isn't Sam. Sammy told me last night she wasn't just a ghost but she was a Dark-Spirit or something like that."

"Danny, her mentalness is probably rubbing off onto you."

"It's true Sam. Last night she hit Skulker with this black shadw, but she doesn't recall doing it."

Sammy had a purple glow form around her hand. She shot the purple glow in the air and a ghost became visible. Sammy once again fell to the floor and turned pale. She looked up at the ghost that had appeared, "K-k-Kyle!" Sammy yelled. There was no doubt about it. Kyle's ghost was right in front of her.


	6. Forgotten Friends

Forgotten Friends

Sammy was shocked, her best friend's ghost was in the school. Sammy straightened her self out and looked up at the black haired ghost, he looked confused.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked Sammy

"Kyle it's me, Sammy. You know Samantha Goodman!" Sammy cried with a grin.

"You're not Samantha, I would know if you were her." Kyle said

Sammy turned into her normal self," See Kyle! See, its me! Your best friend! Kyle, remember!"

Kyle shook his head," Kid, you look like a sweet girl, but your not Sam Goodman, sorry." Kyle took off.

Sammy sat on the floor and cried, she didn't understand why he didn't recognize her. Danny came next to Sammy and said," Sammy, I'm so sorry."

Sam and Tucker didn't get what was going on. They didn't know who the heck Kyle was. Tucker looked down at Sammy and said," Is he the reason you are the way you are?" Sammy nodded her head, yes.

Sam sat by Sammy and asked," Would you tell us what happened to him?"

"W-well on March 29th, 2004, Kyle had heard of the lab accident. He asked me if I would like to go for a walk with him, I agreed. We went down by the creek, we were throwing stones when Kyle heard a noise. Kyle asked if we should leave and I told him no. He said he wouldn't leave unless I would too, so I stayed. Kyle heard the noises coming closer. Kyle pushed me under a box, he told me to keep quiet. I thought he was playing, so I kept quiet. Next thin I heard was some one say," where's the girl!" Kyle said what girl? The voice spoke again, you know who I'm talking about, now tell me or else. After that, there was a long silence." Sammy said.

"What happened next?" Tucker asked.

"I-I crawled out from the box and Kyle was dead!"

"It sounds like its your fault." Tucker told Sammy.

Sammy looked up at Tucker, her eyes glew red. Tucker saw her eyes, and didn't say anything else. 'Does she have a dark-side', Tucker thought, 'Nah, probably my imagination.'

Sammy held her head and her eyes went back to a baby blue. "I have to go." Sammy said and ran to the girl's bathroom.

"Should I follow her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah you probably should." Danny said.

Sam left Danny and Tucker and walked inside the girl's bathroom. Sam looked around and saw Sammy looking in the mirror." Ugh, my eyes." Sammy said. Sam hid inside one of the stalls and looked at what Sammy was doing by peering over the door. Sammy's eyes went from red to blue constantly. Sammy rubbed her eyes, they stayed blue just for a bit though. Sammy's eyes eventually went back to it's normal color, and she left.

Sam got out of the stall," Sammy?" Sam said after she was sure Sammy was gone.

* * *

From the AuthorSammy S.

Sorry this Chapter was Short and kinda Dull...but the next one is better! I promise to finish up chapter 7 soon its in progress still.


	7. Puppy Problem Part One

Puppy Problems Part 1

Sammy didn't feel so well, she felt dizzy. "W-what's going on?" Sammy said. She felt cold, and pale. She heard the Bell ring and went to class, which was 2nd math class.

Sammy sat in her desk, she started to feel sleep, but stayed awake. Her head hit her desk and she once again passed out.

Mr.Cravitz walked put to Sammy and said," Samantha Goodman, there is no sleeping in my class." Sammy didn't budge," Samantha!" Mr.Cravitz yelled. Sammy still didn't move. Mr.Cravitz walked the phone and called Mr. Lancer

_

* * *

__In Danny's Math Class_

* * *

"Please take out your homework," Mr. Lancer said. The class phone rang. Mr. Lancer picked up the phone." Hello Mr. Lancer's Room...Samantha Goodman? Passed out...mmhmmm? Okay I'll be down at the nurse's office soon." Mr. Lancer Hung up 

Danny looked at the door," Mr. Lancer, May I be excused?" Danny asked

"Yes, you may, actually I'm going to have to release all of you ten minutes early." Mr. Lancer left the class room.

Danny waited for everyone else to leave and turned into a ghost, He flew down to the middle school nurses office. No one was in there except for an unconscious Sammy. Danny picked up Sammy and flew her to her bed at home.

Danny locked Sammy's door just in case anyone tried to enter. "Sammy wake up!" Danny said pushing her.

Sammy groaned and opened her eyes," Danny?' Sammy mumbled

_

* * *

Mean While...At the Nurses Office...

* * *

_

"I put her right here on this bed!" Mr.Cravitz yelled at Sammy's mom and Lancer.

"Do you think your being funny?" Sammy's mom asked

"She was right here, it's like she vanished!" Mr. Crivitz said looking under the bed; he even looked underneath a painting.

"You know...I didn't see her here either." Lancer said

_

* * *

Back and Sammy's house_

* * *

"Sammy what's wrong with you?" Danny asked "I-I don't know." Sammy replied rubbing her head.

Danny looked at Sammy she was pale;" Something had to have happened."

Sammy got up," I don't know Danny!"

"Okay, I believe you" Danny said shocked at Sammy's reaction

_

* * *

Back at the Nurses Office..._

* * *

"Mr.Cravitz none of us saw Samantha in here!" Sammy mom continued. Sammy's mom left and so did Lancer.

Mr. Cravitz looked inside some cabinets. While he did so Danny flew in and put Sammy back in the bed, pretending to be unconscious. Mr.Cravitz turned around and saw Sammy on the bed again. "Mr. Lancer Mrs. Goodman!" He yelled and ran out after them.

Sammy turned into a ghost and fazed through the wall to follow Danny," Wait up!" Sammy called after him.

Mr.Cravitz walked back in with Lancer and Sammy's mom," She's right there!" Mr.Cravitz pointed at an empty bed.

"I'm leaving." Sammy's mom said and left.

"Get some bed rest tonight," Lancer said_

* * *

Back with Sammy_

* * *

Sammy lost track of Danny. She supposed he went back to class so; she went to her next class.

Sammy still didn't feel so well. But she was able to keep a good balance. She just reached the class room door when, "Ack!" Sammy fell down, holding her head again. She felt as if she was getting smaller...She was! Next thing she knew she was a small green puppy with red eyes," what the?" Sammy said. She ran down the halls, through the cafeteria, than in the halls of Casper High.

* * *

……._To be continued…._


	8. Puppy Problem Part Two

_**Sorry I would have updated this earlier in the day today but….I was babysitting for ever today… Anyways Hope You Guys Enjoy This Part.**_

_**-Sammy S.**_

* * *

Puppy Problems Part 2

Sammy ran through the halls of Casper high, shocked at what had just happened.' _What class is Danny in right now!' _Sammy thought,'_ What class! Got it…Health Sciences.' _Sammy ceased, _'And how do I get there exactly?' _She looked up at the door above her and it read in bold letters Life Science. _'That was easy…' _

Sammy tried to open the door but couldn't….she had paws. She scraped her nails on the door. Footsteps were drawing towards her, as far as she knew though there was nothing behind her.

A pair of hands came slowly towards her, when she moved they backend away. Sammy stopped and sat still in front of the door, completely unaware of her surroundings. The hands snatched her. "Got ya." Sammy looked behind her, it was Lancer.

Sammy was about to say something but than a thought came across her mind,_' I don't think I should talk…dogs don't talk…at least to my knowledge they don't.' _Sammy growled at Lancer threateningly,'_ Let go of me! I really don't want to bite you…really I don't.' _Sammy revealed some razor sharp teeth, and moved her head like she was going to bit him. Lancer dropped her onto the floor. Sammy ran for her life through the hallways of Casper High.

_

* * *

Danny's Health Sciences Class…

* * *

_

Danny was sitting through the dull subject of Health Sciences listening to Tenselaff talking about who knows what. Danny was drifting away into sleep when he saw his ghost sense," I got a bad paper cut, can I go to the nurses office to get a band-aid?" Danny lied. Tenselaff nodded her head, yes.

Danny ran to the boy's bathroom," I'm going ghost!" Danny said.

He left fazed through the bathroom door and started to search for the ghost. It didn't take long, he saw Lancer chasing a ghost puppy through out the school. "Another Ghost-dog?" Danny said. Lancer gave up on the ghost puppy and left it alone. Danny continued Lancer's chase.

_

* * *

From what Sammy sees...

* * *

_

Sammy stopped running she saw Danny behind her, '_Danny it's me Sammy!' _

_

* * *

From what Danny sees…

* * *

_

The ghost barked at him… it didn't put up a fight or anything. Danny pulled out his thermos and put Sammy inside the thermos.

_

* * *

Later that day…

* * *

_

Danny walked out of school with Sam and Tucker," Where's Sammy?" Danny asked.

"Beat's me." Tucker said.

Sam looked at Danny and Tucker… she stepped out in front of the two of them," There's something I need to tell you about Sammy."

"What?" Danny said

"When you told me that I should follow her in to the girl's bathroom well… Sammy's eyes were glowing red." Sam said

"I saw her eyes do the same thing, right before she said she had to leave." Tucker said.

"I don't see what your guys' problem is with her, she's normal besides the fact she's half ghost and a Dark-Spirit." Danny said, disgusted with his best friends," I thought both of you would treat her like a normal person, not how other people treat her. Anyways my thermos is full, want to come with me to empty it?"

"Sure, but I thought you had space for one more ghost." Tucker said.

"I did… until that ghost puppy came into the school." Danny said, walking home," Except it's a different dog this time, this one had no collar."

Danny, Tucker and Sam walked inside the lab, Danny took his thermos and emptying it, not knowing that inside was Sammy.


	9. The Ghost Zone Pound

_**Sorry this chapter will be really short, but it's a really important chapter though!

* * *

**_

The Ghost Zone Pound

Sammy was in the ghost zone, completely lost. '_Where am I?' _Sammy thought she couldn't help but to shake with fear of this new place. There were several objects around her, boxes, ghosts, and more ghosts.

The ghosts vanished in a matter of seconds except for Sammy. Sammy turned around for no reason, but she found a ghost with a net in front of her. '_Excuse me can you tell me where I'm at?'_ Sammy said, not knowing all the ghost heard was barking.

"Oi, one more Dark-Spirit in the ghost zone." The ghost said.

'_Hey you know what I am? Well perhaps you can help me, I'm Sammy Phantom and you are?' _Sammy yet again barked. The ghost took his net and scooped Sammy inside. _'Hey, that's not what I asked you!' _Sammy yelled at the ghost. Sammy started to bark viciously and bit through the net, she started to run. The ghost pulled something and hit Sammy with it, she fell into a deep sleep, but wasn't unconscious.

Sammy woke up inside what seemed to be a laboratory. She had a needle stuck in her paw, that of which was taking out some green blood from her. Ghosts were staring at a machine which read 0 . '_Zero percent what?' _Sammy thought staring at the machine too. A ghost dressed in white came by Sammy, patted her on the head ( Sammy grunted, _'Get your filthy hands off me!')_, and removed the needle that contained Sammy's blood. The ghost stuck her blood in side the machine and the percent sign shot up to 100. _'What does the machine mean by I'm 100?' _Just as Sammy thought this," She's 100 Dark-Spirit, this is rare!" a ghost exclaimed. They took Sammy out of the laboratory and passed a sign that read, Ghost Zone Pound.

The ghosts stuck Sammy inside a cage, it was tall enough to stand in if she was a human. A ghost came up to her and said," Please go into your original form." _'I can't, I don't know how!' _Sammy barked at the ghost.

Sammy thought hard about how she looked like when she was normal, she started to transform in to a ghost again but than she shot back down to being a puppy. She tried again… this time with success.

"Good, good." The ghost said, "Name?"

"Sammy Phantom." Sammy replied.

"Okay that's all." The ghost said.

Sammy couldn't stay as a girl much longer, she turned back into a puppy once again. A different ghost came by her and picked up her cage, he carried her to a room with another sign that was to beaten up to read. Sammy didn't like the room though, there was only one dog in there who was just sitting as still as a statue. They opened her cage and let her out, she was face to face with the dog.


	10. The Laws of Being a DarkSpirit

_**Yet again I have made a short chapter, but this leads to our next chapter which will make this more understandable, I hope.**_

**_-Sammy _**

* * *

**_Powers are controlled with frustration_**

**_Not ease,_**

_**For if they are not,**_

_**You can't do as you please.**_

* * *

The Laws of Being a Dark-Spirit

* * *

The dog looked down at the frightened puppy. Sammy didn't know what was going on at all. "You must be Sammy Phantom." The dog said to Sammy.

"Y-yes I am." Sammy said to the dog.

"My names Isabella, you were brought here because of the Dark-Spirit Laws." Isabella said giving Sammy a comforting look.

"Laws? There are laws to being a Dark-Spirit?"

"Yes, there are, five to be exact okay I just need to show you this chalk board and we will be done shortly." Isabella said as she put her paw on a chalk board behind her.

This is what it said:

_

* * *

_

The Laws of Being a Dark-Spirit

_1.You must have an owner or you will be sent to the pound for adoption._

_2.You must have a collar with accurate tags stating your name and owner_

_3.When you are in your human form you must have a type of identification on you._

_4.You must obey your owner when given orders, punishments up to owner_

_5.You must also follow the Ghost Zone Laws as an addition to the Dark-Spirit Laws.

* * *

_

"I'm going to be adopted?" Sammy asked Isabella.

"Yes, you will eventually, but it wont be long till someone adopts you I'm sure of it." Isabella said.

Sammy was once again picked up by a ghost and carried out into a room that they called The Adoption Room.


	11. Skulker's Pet

Skulker's Pet

Sammy's cage door swung open. Sammy woke up from the sleep she was in, to find that there was a rope around her neck with a piece of paper that said,

Sammy Phantom: Pure Dark-Spirit.

Ghost Zone Pound: Temporary Property.

Sammy wondered around there were at least 100 other puppy's in the room. They all had green, or black fur, a couple of them were a chocolate brown. All of them seemed to know each other, except for Sammy. She stayed in the corner alone hoping no one would see her. She missed Danny, Tucker, and Sam, she wanted to go home. A tear rolled down her face, she felt alone in this world. No one noticed her, she didn't care.

Sammy heard the sound of metal hitting the floor, she looked up, it was Skulker. He picked up Sammy and read the piece of paper," Perfect." He said. Sammy tried to tug away, but to late. Skulker picked her up by the scruff of her neck. Sammy was helplessly dangling in the air.

"Hi, I would like to adopt this dog." Skulker told a ghost.

"Yes, follow me." The ghost lead Skulker into an office.

Skulker sat down in a chair with a little difficulty but managed to sit down. The ghost handed Skulker a paper. Skulker filled it out, holding Sammy with his left hand. He handed the ghost the papers back.

"Will you be keeping her present name or will you change it?" The ghost asked.

"I'll just keep her name, what is it again?"

"Sammy Phantom." The ghost responded.

"Okay." Skulker got up, the ghost handed Skulker a cage, he put Sammy in it, and left the pound.

'_Take me out! Take me out!' _Sammy said even though she knew Skulker couldn't understand. _'Get me out of here!' _Sammy repeated. "Get me out!" Sammy actually spoke this even though she was a dog.

Skulker stopped flying to his lair," Did you just talk?" Skulker said.

"I don't know, did I?" Sammy said

"Yes, you did."

"Okay, seeing how you can understand me. Get me out of here, now!" Sammy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No, you are staying in there." Skulker told Sammy.

Sammy growled at Skulker menacingly. Her eyes turned into a darker shade of red, her fur was standing on end and was also black. Sammy couldn't control it, she was revealing her other side, her Dark-side.

_**This was just the beginning of A Living Nightmare…**_

_**The End

* * *

Want to know what happens next eh? Well...read book 2: A Living Nightmare 2**_

-Sammy S.


End file.
